


Light Of My Life

by sublime42



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Belly Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Gentle Dom Eliot Waugh, Hand Feeding, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Submission, Omorashi, Sub Quentin Coldwater, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weight Gain, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Daddy Eliot takes Little Quentin on a getaway.(Please read the tags)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Light Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I am on lockdown now. This is purely for my own pleasure; writing it made me feel better, but maybe some others will enjoy it too.
> 
> This takes place after my other fanfiction In and Out.

Little Quentin is definitely back, and Eliot couldn’t be happier.

Ever since Q had come to him that night, they’d started ageplaying again, and this time Quentin’s been going all in. They’ve spent two days like this so far and Quentin is so sweet and adorable and needy and El just loves it.

Margo knows what they’re doing. Fen does, too, but she doesn’t understand it like Margo does. It’s a control thing, really, and Eliot loves being in control as much as Q enjoys surrendering it.

Now they’re in a little cabin, an hour’s ride west of the castle, where they won’t be bothered. There are guards outside of course, but inside, it’s just them.

00

Q’s playing with a set of blocks, sitting on the ground wearing only a simple shirt and a cloth diaper. He’d started having accidents recently and hadn’t even blinked when Eliot offered him the option for protection.

El’s glad he did, too, because it’s saved a lot of time and effort in regards to cleaning. 

He sits on the floor next to Quentin, helping him build a big tower for Whitespire 2. Q’s got two fingers in his mouth and he’s picking up blocks with his free hand, though his movements are getting slower and Eliot knows that it’ll be naptime soon enough.

When Quentin finally removes his fingers and yawns, El takes it as his cue. 

“Why don’t we go sleep for a bit,” he suggests.

Quentin frowns and shakes his head.

“Not tired,” he answers, before yawning again.

Eliot knows he won’t win this argument, they’ll be there going back and forth until Quentin passes out on top of the castle they’ve built, so he switches tactics. 

“Daddy’s tired, though, and he’d like it if you’d lie down with him.”

Quentin blinks all owlishly and considers for a minute before responding.

“Okay,” he whispers. 

Eliot picks him up and Quentin rests his head on El’s shoulder. Elliot leads them to the bedroom and gently places his boy down before crawling in next to him. He hands over Bo, whose taken up permanent residence in their room, and watches as Quentin nuzzles the stuffed bunny’s head.

Eliot isn’t tired, but he closes his eyes and pulls Quentin close, and within a few minutes the boy is fast asleep. He waits until he’s sure Q won’t wake before sliding out of bed.

00

Quentin’s going to be hungry when he wakes up. Eliot knows this for sure, because lately, Quentin is almost always hungry. Even though he seems less depressed and he stopped drinking almost completely, his appetite hasn’t slowed and as a result he’s continued to gain weight. He could probably be classified as chubby, now, maybe thirty or forty pounds heavier than he was a year ago, but Eliot honestly thinks it’s adorable. He loves how Quentin’s tummy sticks out in front of his pjs and diapers, and how his thighs have gotten chubbier. His face is slightly fuller too. Eliot supposes that it’s proof that Quentin is safe and loved, and that’s what makes him happiest. The fact that he’s less fit means less dangerous quests, which Eliot also likes.

He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t have a hand in it, too. He finds joy in making Quentin tasty treats, which is what he’s doing right now in the cabin’s kitchen. It’s fairly rustic but there’s a simple oven, which he uses to make the Fillorian equivalent of sugar cookies. They’re one of Quentin’s favorites and he knows that the boy will be happy to have them with lunch. 

The cookies are done within an hour, just in time to wake Quentin from his nap. He doesn’t like to let the boy sleep too long during the day or he won’t sleep at night (and therefore, El won’t sleep either).

He comes to Quentin’s side and rubs his shoulder gently, watching as Q stretches and rubs his eyes. He looks so childlike, it makes Eliot want to smile. 

“Did you have sweet dreams?” El asks, brushing Q’s wild hair back from his face. 

Quentin shrugs and rubs his face on Bo, then sniffs the air.

“Cookies?” He asks, eyes lighting up.

“Yep. For after lunch,” El tells him. 

The promise of sweets seems to perk him up. That’s another thing El has noticed: eating seems to keep Quentin calmer, and he’s less moody now than he’s ever been before. It’s probably not the healthiest coping mechanism, he knows, but for now it works.

“First, though, I think someone needs a change,” El says, poking Q playfully in the tummy. 

“Mhm,” Quentin agrees. He lies back submissively, allowing Eliot to remove his diaper, clean him and replace it with another. It’s warm and dry and he loves how it feels against his skin, so he sighs contentedly. 

Eliot kisses him on the belly, then on the chest and then on the forehead before helping him sit up. Q is ticklish and he laughs at the feeling of El’s light pecks against his skin and El thinks to himself that it's one of the sweetest sounds in the world.

There’s a new set of clothes laid out, sweat pants and a sweat shirt brought from Earth. They’re among Q’s favorites, and he refuses to let them go. El’s had to use a spell to resize them twice so far, and they’re getting tight yet again, but Q doesn’t care. He lifts his arms for El to pull the shirt over them, then steps into the pants that El’s holding near his feet. 

“I don’t think we need to use the drawstring anymore,” El notes.

Quentin doesn’t respond. He’s not self conscious when he’s like this. Even as an adult, he’s only mentioned his weight once or twice, mostly questioning if Eliot minds it or not, which of course, Eliot doesn’t. 

“Alright,” Eliot continues, “Let’s go have lunch.”

00

Sometimes, when Q’s feeling very little, Eliot feeds him with a bottle. Today he’s acting more like a toddler, so they’re having finger foods. Sandwiches are cut up into small bites, along with some vegetables (El at tries to keep at least _some_ of Q’s food healthy), which Quentin eats with his fingers. It’s not proper but it’s damn cute, so Eliot allows it, occasionally giving Q bites of his own food when he’s finished what’s on his plate.

“Cookies now?” Quentin asks again. 

“Yes, cookies.” Eliot gets up, walks to the kitchen and returns with a plate holding two of the sugary treats. He hands one off to Quentin, who takes a small bite, then closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Good?” El asks.

“Mmmmmm,” Quentin sighs again, before taking a larger bite.

Eliot watches him to make sure he doesn’t choke. Quentin’s pretty good about chewing his food, but El worries anyway. 

The two cookies are gone within two minutes, and Q is already looking towards the kitchen, probably hoping for more.

“We can have more later, okay?” El says. “I was thinking we might go for a walk now.” It's a beautiful day and El thinks the fresh air and sunshine might do Q some good.

"Kay," Quentin replies. "Let's go."

00

El ties Quentin's shoes tightly and dresses him in a light coat before they head out. It's chillier there then by the castle. Once they're out the door Q immediately goes for El's hand.

Together they walk along a well worn trail. There are pink and purple wildflowers blooming and Q stops to pick some. El braids them into a crown and places it on Quentin's head. The smile Q gives him is priceless and beautiful and El can't help but smile back. He really does love Quentin, when he's small and when he's big too.

All goes well until Quentin trips over a tree root. It's not a bad fall but he skins his knee and it makes him cry. El knows it's more fear than anything; adult Quentin doesn't like the sight of blood much either.

"Look at me," El says, keeping his expression neutral. "You're okay. I promise. It's just a little scrape."

Quentin sniffles and nods. He responds well to cues from others. If El isn't worried, then he shouldn't be either.

El helps Q to his feet and they start the walk back to the cabin. El can tell that Quentin wet himself, the smell is becoming obvious, so he walks them back a little faster lest his boy end up with diaper rash.

00

That night they're cuddled up in bed. There's a fire in the fireplace roaring and Quentin is sucking his fingers and resting his head on Elliot's chest.

Even though they live in what could be called a fantasy world, Q loves fantastic stories. El makes them up as he speaks, telling Q about talking owls and brave knights. He keeps it kid friendly. The littlest things give Quentin nightmares so he needs to be careful.

As he ends his story he sees that Q is already mostly asleep, his breathing soft and even. El continues to hold him, thinking to himself how lucky he truly is.


End file.
